Unexpected Prince Charming
by imnotacommittee
Summary: Series of AU vignettes for Donna Noble and Lee McAvoy
1. Clumsily Swooping In

**Disclaimer: **_Doctor Who_ belongs to the BBC. No infrigement is intended

**A/N: **This is an AU for Donna Noble and Lee McAvoy. There's no Doctor (at least not yet), and it takes plaec in 21st century Earth. It's just a series of vignettes showing their life together. I'll try to arrange in order, but I write them as they come to me, so they might be a little all over the place sequentially.

**Clumsily Swooping In**

"If you're so unhappy, then let's just go."

Lance exhaled in disgust and looked around. When his eyes settled on Donna again, he shook his head. "What? After all the fuss you made about us being late?"

Donna rounded her shoulders. "We wouldn't have been late if you hadn't been such an ass about not wanting to go," she insisted. "I told Nerys we'd be coming."

He glared at her before turning away.

Pressing her lips together, Donna folder her arms in front of her and took an instinctive step away from him. She, too, scanned the crowd for a familiar face.

Sensing her frustration, Lance sighed and turned toward her. His expression was softer. "Sorry," he said. "Let's just forget it and act like we're having a good time."

"We could actually have a good time if you would just relax," she said, still angry.

His eyes widened. "Donna, I'm trying," he said with deliberate patience.

The music changed to a slower tempo. Donna brightened. "I'll forgive you if you ask me to dance."

Lance's mouth opened as he struggled to find an excuse. "Donna, I don't – "

"Oh, come on," she insisted, pulling on his arm. "You owe me."

While it felt like pulling a dead weight, Donna managed to drag her boyfriend to the space designated for dancing. She wanted to be front and center, but he guided her to the far side of the room. "If you're going to make me dance, at least do it where no one can see us," he said.

Taking whatever victory she could, Donna wrapped her arms around him. His smile was a little crooked as he put his hands on her waist and slowly swayed to the music.

Donna put her head on his shoulder. "See? This isn't so bad," she said hopefully. Her hands drifted down his back, eager to go lower.

Lance stiffened and shot backward. He looked affronted. Donna blinked in hurt surprise. What was with him? "Lance?"

He looked behind him. "I just saw someone from work I want to say hi to," he said.

"But we were…" He spun quickly and had vanished before she could even register what had happened.

Donna stood there, mortified. She wasn't close enough from the wall to at least fake looking like she was just walking around. No, Lance had left her alone in the middle of the dance floor. Others turned to regard her. A couple of girls shot petty smirks at her. One girl, someone Donna thought she recognized from the coffee shop down the street, gave her a sympathetic smile.

Donna didn't know which was worse: the pity or the sneers. The romantic music mocked her as it suddenly felt one hundred times louder in her head. She looked around for a quick and hopefully invisible exit. Keeping her head cast down, she didn't see the massive man standing in her way.

Arms caught her as she stumbled backward. She looked up and did a double take. A tall, (gorgeous!) man stood above her, his eyes kind and concerned.

He said something, but Donna couldn't quite make it out. "What?"

He gestured to her. "-kay?"

"Oh, yeah," Donna lied, waving her arm in the air dismissively. "I'm all right."

She made to move to the side, and glanced back up impatiently when he didn't budge. All she wanted to do was get out of there and go home.

He smiled and held out a hand. His mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, and Donna thought she heard his voice, but she wasn't too sure. "What, mate?"

"-ance?"

Anger flushed her cheeks. "Lance is an ass," she said, embarrassed tears stinging her eyes.

He shook his head. "No. D-d-d-dance!" he managed and held his hand out again.

She stared at him, dumbfounded. "You want to dance with me?"

He nodded a little too eagerly.

"Go for it, sweetie," Donna thought she heard a voice behind her say encouragingly.

Biting her lip for a brief moment, Donna didn't think it was the best idea to move on from one loser to someone who could possibly be a complete psycho. But this new guy seemed genuine and nice, with his silly smile and slightly awkward manner.

Giving a light laugh, Donna nodded and stepped a little closer to him. Unlike her previous partner, this man's touch was soft and inviting. Donna felt herself instantly relax, despite the butterflies that immediately started fluttering in her stomach. She inhaled, closing her eyes at the comforting scent of his light cologne.

When the music stopped, the man stepped away a fraction and grinned at her again. "I'm L-l-l-Lee."

Blinking at the way he said his name (was that a stutter?), Donna could only smile in gratitude at his kindness. "I'm Donna."

He nodded as if he already knew that. He offered his arm, and she smirked at the old-fashioned gesture. But she accepted it, and together, they walked away.


	2. Change in Plans

**Disclaimer**: _Doctor Who_ belongs to the BBC. No infringement is intended.

**A/N**: I hope I conveyed Lee's stuttering with respect. I thought of simply removing it; we know he stutters. But I kept it in.

**Change in Plans**

Donna stirred the spoon around in her tea, casting a quick glance outside. The light rain had started to drift away, and bits of sunshine were brightening small patches of the parking lot.

"It's c-clearing up," Lee said. Sitting across from her, he placed his own mug back atop the table. "Sorry for the ch-change in pl-plans."

Waving away his concern, Donna smiled. "No, this has been nice!" she assured him. "We can go for a walk in the park any old time." She stole another look. "We might still get it in if you want."

He exhaled. "That w-would be n-nice."

Donna looked around the small restaurant. They'd long ago paid their bill, and the staff only come back occasionally to refill their drinks. Over the course of the last couple hours, she'd hardly noticed the shift in clientele as she and Lee had spent a pleasant afternoon, just chatting. At the moment, there was an older couple across the room and what must have been a small group of teen-agers behind her. She could hear their low murmurs and giggling.

It was their first official date, not counting when he'd asked her to dance at what would have been a disastrous party a couple nights earlier.

"So, Lee," she said, sitting up. "I've done most of the talking. How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah! Someone who suggests a walk in the park for a first date must be an outdoor man," she said helpfully.

He shrugged. "I like to f-fish."

She frowned. "Fish?"

Looking a little shy, he nodded. "W-would you like to c-c-come one d-day?"

Nothing could have been further down Donna's list of things she'd enjoy doing. But the hopeful look in his eyes pushed all refusals from her mind.

She still made a dramatically disgusted face. "I won't touch any worms," she declared. "And you'll do whatever needs to be done if we catch anything."

He laughed. "Okay."

He has such a lovely smile. Donna sat back, feeling shy all of a sudden.

Frowning, Lee fidgeted with his napkin. "You o-k-kay?"

Donna shook her head against the unexpected insecurity. "You're just really kind," she said softly. "I hope I don't bore you with all my silly talk of TV shows and stuff."

He sat up straighter. "I like it," he said plainly.

Embarrassed, Donna looked out to the window. In the dim light, she could see their fuzzy images on the glass. He was still watching her, and even in the distorted reflection, she could read his genuine concern.

"I'm n-not him."

His quiet voice brought her back to him. His gaze was steady. And strong. Closing her eyes for a moment, Donna tried to laugh away the tightness in her throat. "We just met, and I already know that," she said, looking back up at him. "He was an ass."

"You're t-too g-good for him."

She nodded. "You got that right!"

Lee smiled again. Donna wasn't quite sure what to make if this kind almost-stranger who looked at her like she meant something. But she was filled with the desire to find out.

"Why hasn't some other woman gobbled you up yet?" she asked.

He blinked.

"I mean it!" she said, her voice lighter. "You're just so…"

"I'm p-picky," he said, and they both laughed.

Everything in the restaurant immediately started to brighten. Donna turned to see puddles sparkling in the sunlight. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "I would say the rain has stopped."

Lee nodded. Donna pushed back on her chair. "I'm going to run to the toilet," she said. "Why don't you get the car ready, and we can fit in that walk?"

Beaming, Lee stood up and stretched a little. "Okay, D-donna," he said.

"I'll be right out," she promised.

Upon her exit from the women's room, Donna smiled at their waitress. "Thanks for putting up with us taking your table all afternoon," she said.

The young girl grinned. "My pleasure," she said. "You two kids have fun out there!"

Blushing, Donna adjusted her jacket. She was so eager to join Lee, she didn't hear the laughter until she was closer to the door.

"Duh-duh-don't you like my c-c-oat?"

The derisive tone sent a chill down Donna's spine. She stopped and stared at the group of teen-agers. Her back had been them while she and Lee had been talking; she had actually forgotten all about them.

But it was clear they, or rather Lee, had been providing the petty group with plenty of entertainment for the afternoon.

Enraged, Donna stormed up to them.

"Hey, infants!" she roared. The group fell silent at the sound of her fury. Across the room, the restaurant's few other patrons looked up.

Donna stood above the six kids, who had the grace to look guilty. Whether they were regretful of their behavior or about the fact they'd gotten caught, Donna didn't know.

"Maybe you lot should go back to your mummies for naptime because you're clearly still immature little babies," she shouted.

They mutely watched her.

"Learn some manners, you little shits," she seethed and stormed away.

The buzzing in her ears did not hide the stifled renewal of laughter. Donna doubted she'd made any difference, but she was satisfied she'd said something. Still shaking with fury, she took a deep breath before entering Lee's car.

He noticed her distress immediately. "You o-k-kay?"

She exhaled again before turning to him. "Yeah," she said quickly. "Are we all set?"

Lee continued to frown. He looked at the restaurant for a moment. "You heard them?" he asked.

Donna's mouth dropped. "_You_ heard them?"

He turned back to her. "I c-could s-s-see them."

Something in Donna's chest deflated. "Oh, Lee," she breathed. "Why didn't you -"

He shook his head. "It's not the f-first t-time, Donna," he said. "I ig-ggnore it."

"But-"

His expression silenced her. Clearly, this was a battle he was used to fighting. Ire filled her anew. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Lee inhaled and met her gaze. "D-did you s-say something?"

Donna blushed. "I had to," she admitted. "It's horrible."

"Th-thank you," he said.

She studied him, shocked at his lack of anger. Did he really just shake things like that off? "You really are amazing," she said.

His cheeks colored, and his smile was shy again. "And I'm gr-great at fishing," he said.

Completely caught off guard, Donna laughed. "I will like to see that!"

The tension fizzled. Relaxed, they drove away to finally have their proper date.


	3. Feels Like Home

**Disclaimer**: _Doctor Who_ belongs to the BBC. No infringement is intended.

**Feels Like Home**

Unfamiliar sounds pulled Donna out of her sleep. They weren't unsettling, just different, almost peaceful. A weight was draped over her shoulders, but she didn't feel trapped. She opened her eyes to a dull glow. Turning slightly, she saw the greenish haze to her foreign surroundings was being created by an alarm clock. It read three A.M.

The heaviness across her chest tugged her a little; against her side was a solid form, encasing her in its safety. Slightly above her, the sound of steady, even breathing created a calming tempo that filled the room.

_Lee_.

Donna blinked as the fogginess of sleep fully lifted and reality began to crystalize. Rain could be heard softly coating down the window. Behind it, noises that Donna could only identify as insectival chirps sang in the distance. It reminded her of camping when she was a kid. Only this was far nicer. Warmer.

Sighing, Donna stared up into the darkness, the previous night's events coming back to her. They'd had a nice quiet dinner, the first time she'd been to his house. He lived outside the city, but it seemed a world away. She felt she could actually breathe out here. They'd watched some sort of silly romantic comedy and giggled at all the same places.

It wasn't until the credits rolled that they realized it was pouring outside. Checking her phone, Donna had been dismayed to see the trains were delayed. She wouldn't get home until, well, three in the morning, it had appeared. Lee had offered to drive her home, but she'd said she didn't want him to be driving alone in the weather.

"You c-could, uh…s-stay here," he'd said, his cheeks turning crimson.

Donna shivered, remembering how she'd frozen at the suggestion. They'd only been seeing each other for a little while. But at the same time, it'd felt like they'd known each other forever. And there was no denying the physical connection between them. Something about Lee made her knees weaken. Many times since meeting him, she'd dreamed of being held in his arms, running her hands over his shoulders, hearing him whisper in her ear...

She believed he felt the same, from the way she'd catch him looking at her. She'd wondered when they'd take things further. All she thought she'd wanted was him to make the first move. Or she would, if things took any longer.

But there was also something darker festering within her. Doubt. Self-loathing. Rejection. It was so strong at times, it stilled her on the spot, like it had that evening.

With Lance it had been even less time before they'd gotten on more intimate terms.

_Lance_. Donna shuddered. That bastard still had such a grip on her. She wasn't hung up on him. No. She didn't miss him for a second. But he'd made her feel so little, so unimportant and silly. He'd shaken her to her soul. He'd made her disbelieve anyone could find her desirable or loved.

And Lee knew it. He'd seen it immediately when she'd paled at his suggestion at staying the night with him.

He'd remained still, not taking any steps toward her, and smiled. There was no pity or impatience anywhere on his face. "Just sleep, Donna."

Donna wasn't sure what had sent the thrill racing through her spine: the warmth in his eyes or the fact that he didn't stutter.

She'd shaken her head, feeling like a complete ass. "I'm sorry," she'd said. "Thanks for the offer, Lee. I think I'll take you up on…"

He'd walked over to her, his eyes not leaving hers. When he got within an arm's length, he'd stopped. "I c-can sleep d-d-down here if you l-like," he'd offered.

She'd dismissed the idea, saying something silly about having a sleep-over. He'd backed off and let her catch her breath. And after some hesitant preparation, he waited until she was in the bed and asked again if she still wanted him to join her. Her doubts dissolving, she'd held up the blankets and there was no awkwardness at all. They'd just held each other in perfect peace. It had been the most intimate act Donna had ever experienced.

Now, Lee's arm hugged her closer yet. Tears sprung to her eyes, and Donna was happy her host remained unconscious. It had been so long, maybe this was the first time, that she truly felt completely safe. No, not safe. Secure. She wasn't sure about much, but there was not a doubt in her mind that Lee would never hurt her. She knew things would progress naturally. And when they did, it would be all the more enriching because she knew, _she just knew_, it really was going to be forever. It felt like it already was.

Donna snuggled deeper into his arms and closed her eyes. She felt him sigh deeply and shift. He murmured a little and pressed his lips to her temple. Relaxed and assured, Donna reached up to give his arm a light squeeze before falling back to sleep.

_**A/N**: I will use the word _insectival_ any chance I can get._


	4. Jitters

**Disclaimer**: _Doctor Who_ belongs to the BBC. No infringement is intended.

**Jitters**

Sylvia Noble ran into her daughter's room almost immediately after the horrified scream echoed through the house.

"What!? What is it!?"

Donna looked up, wide-eyed with panic. "It's torn!" she cried, a sheer fabric blocking her face. "The flippin' veil is torn!"

Quickly walking over, Sylvia exhaled to remain calm. If, for no other reason, to keep Donna's nerves at bay. She examined the damaged material and clicked her tongue.

"What does tsk mean!?" Donna exclaimed.

Pursing her lips, Sylvia remained silent.

"Mum!"

Looking up, Sylvia met her daughter's eyes. "It's just a little tear," she assured her. "Just sit still. Don't move. You'll make it worse. I'll be right back."

Donna blinked hard. This was the latest in a long line of last minute disasters. It was raining. It was bloody raining on her wedding day. Her shoes had scuffs on them. How they'd gotten there, she didn't know, although she was becoming more and more convinced Nerys had something to do with it. She had to put on her make-up three times because she was shaking so hard with nerves. The caterer had called and said they had to improvise with the hors d'ourvres because someone had left the chicken out overnight.

Forcing herself to keep calm, Donna ran her hands down her lap. At least her dress was perfect. She risked a small head turn to look at herself in the mirror. The V-neck wedding gown was exactly what she'd always dreamed of. She'd first seen it when she was dating Lance. She'd nearly bought it one day, convinced they were going to be together and happy for the rest of their lives.

Donna exhaled noisily, wiping that creep from her mind. She hadn't thought of him in months. Not since that party when she'd literally bumped into the man of her dreams.

Instantly relaxing at just thinking of him, of Lee, Donna smiled, eager to get the day started. She wondered if he was having half of the disasters she was.

Sylvia rushed back in, a small sewing kit in hand.

"Oi!" Donna shouted, backing away. "Since when do you sew?!"

Her mother gave her an affronted look. "I happen to be quite handy with a needle. You just never bothered to notice."

"Don't jab me," Donna warned. "Or yourself, for that matter. The last thing I need is blood on this gown."

"Don't move," Sylvia demanded. She put on her reading glasses and got to work.

Donna studied her mother for a moment. "Do you think…"

Pins in her mouth, Sylvia looked up silently and raised her eyebrows in question.

Her voice hesitant, Donna fumbled a little with the beads on her bodice. "Do you think Dad would have liked him?"

Sylvia blinked, and Donna instantly regretted her question. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Her mother removed the pins and sat back. She gave Donna a strange look. "He would have loved him," she said quietly. "A bloke to go fishing with? Lee's the son he never had."

Donna laughed, her throat suddenly tight. "Yeah, I guess so."

Sylvia made a few more stitches and then closed the sewing kit. She smiled with satisfaction. "There," she said. "Just be careful."

Bending to examine the repair, Donna nodded. "Well, this is only for church and pictures," she said. "I think I can manage that."

"Girls! It's time! The limo is here!" Wilf's voice shouted from below.

Donna's heartbeat suddenly skyrocketed. She gasped and looked down, fidgeting again. Suddenly, Syvlia's unexpectedly warm hands covered hers. Surprised, Donna looked up. Her mother was smiling at her.

"You look beautiful," Sylvia whispered.

Caught off guard, Donna swallowed. "Thanks," she stammered. An awkward silence lasted a few seconds before Sylvia tugged a little to help Donna stand.

"Ready?" she asked.

Donna rose and breathed in deeply a couple of times. Before she could answer her mother, her mobile chirped.

Sylvia looked around in exasperation. "Don't tell me you're bringing that thing to your wedding!"

Looking around, Donna shot her an equally annoyed look. She gestured dramatically at her gown. "Where would I keep it!?" she spat. "A wedding dress does not have pockets."

Finding the phone, Donna's mood instantly changed as she read the message. _It's chaos here. But I cannot wait to see you, my beautiful bride –L_

"Oh! Don't cry!" Sylvia fretted and blotted her daughter's face with a tissue.

Laughing lightly, Donna shook herself free of the attention and replied. _Save the first dance for me – D _

Her face aglow from the deepest inner peace, Donna nodded at her mother. "I'm ready."


	5. For Three

**Disclaimer: **_Doctor Who_ belongs to BBC. No infringement is intended.

**For Three**

"Okay, so we need vegetable broth and garbanzo beans," Donna said, her eyes surveying the list. "Oh, and stewed tomatoes."

"We can d-do that ourselves with fr-fresh tomatoes," Lee said absently. His eyes scanned the rows of items before them.

Nodding, Donna pulled a large can of low-sodium chicken broth into their shopping cart. Looking up, she felt a slight flutter in her stomach as they passed some cans of spaghetti hoops. While Lee was reading the label of the stewed tomatoes and muttering about the added salt, Donna casually grabbed a can and placed it into the cart.

Her husband looked up. "How m-m-much sodium c-can you eat?"

Donna's lips pursed as she looked away in thought. "I dunno," she said. "But I'm sure it's safe to have some chicken broth."

He smiled and pushed the cart. Donna placed her hand atop her growing stomach. _Twins_. The idea of having one child was enough to make her heart race. _But two!?_ But with Lee, she found herself believing she was capable of anything. Gramps was delighted. Her mother was beside herself with joy.

But nothing matched Lee's elation. Donna didn't think he'd stopped smiling since they'd learned they were pregnant. And then to hear two heartbeats…He was perpetually beaming.

Thankfully, everything was going well. Despite the more complicated nature of carrying two babies, Donna was in perfect health, and Lee had made it his mission that it remained that way. He was always nearby, his senses in tune to her every sigh, cough, ache, or cramp. And when he was at work, he called or texted almost every hour. Truthfully, Donna loved the attention. It was just enough to not be stifling, and it thrilled her that he was so doting. And they were each other's rocks as well. Sometimes, either she or Lee would be anxious, and the other would always change the fear into happy anticipation.

They turned the corner to roam down the snack aisle. Donna's mouth watered when she saw a bag of salt and vinegar crisps. But like she knew he would, Lee marched by it all, ignoring every product containing even a milligram of anything artificial. Pouting, Donna quietly reached over and grabbed a box of cheese-flavored crackers. While he was consulting a bag of baked organic sweet potato crisps, Donna deftly tucked the box into the cart.

Hoping to distract him further, she stood next to him. "Those have extra fiber," she said.

Lee turned and regarded her. "D-d-do you need that?"

Smiling at the concern in his eyes, she leaned up to stroke his cheek. "You're too sweet," she whispered. She took the bag and plopped it over the cheese crackers. "I think all four of us can enjoy them."

Lee's eyes lit at "all four," and he leaned down to kiss her gently. "Th-that settles it," he said. Slowly, they continued through the store.

Donna exhaled as they passed the bakery. Sitting on display like a shrine were cupcakes. Huge, chocolate pieces of heaven topped with so much sugar, she was sure her grandchildren would be in danger of diabetes. After sneaking in the salty snacks, the desire for anything sweet nearly took her breath away. She inhaled and knew her eyes had rounded like a child's on Christmas morning.

Of course Lee seemed oblivious. At a slow pace, he guided them toward the produce section.

"Donna!"

They turned away from the desserts to see Veema walking over to them. "Oh, honey!" the woman exclaimed, engulfing her in a tight hug.

Laughing, Donna stepped back. "It's been ages!"

Giving Donna a once over, the other woman grinned. "Well, I can see what you've been up to! Congratulations!" she exclaimed and looked happily at Lee. "How are you holding up, Daddy?"

With a stupid smile on his face, Lee nodded. "Es-s-stat-t-tic!"

"I bet," Veema said and turned back to Donna. "How are you feeling?"

Donna regarded her husband. "Why don't you get what else we need and I'll meet you up front?" When he paused, Donna patted his shoulder. "It'll be less time on my feet if you go ahead."

Veema nodded. "I'll keep watch," she promised, placing a hand on Donna's forearm.

They watched him leave, and Veema sighed. "He's the best, Donna."

A little glow graced Donna's countenance. "Yeah, we do all right."

They stepped aside and became lost in a whirlwind of conversation. Veema's mouth dropped when she learned Donna was having twins. They giggled about Nerys' latest exploits, and anything else that came to mind. Time seemed to suspend, as it always did, when Donna was with her friends.

Donna checked her watch and jumped a little. "Oi! Fifteen minutes!" she exclaimed. Part of her was surprised Lee hadn't come back to reclaim her. She looked toward the front of the store. "I should go before he has me paged."

Her friend hugged her again. "Let's do lunch," she suggested. "A proper long lunch where we can talk for hours and you're sitting down."

"Sounds good," Donna vowed. With a final hug, she rushed as fast as she could to the cash registers.

Lee was nearly done. A wave of panic filled her as she remembered the junk food she'd snuck into their order. But when she approached, Lee didn't say anything.

"All set?" she asked.

He nodded and placed his credit card into his wallet. He picked up a plastic bag. "C-c-can you hold this one?"

Donna reached over, wondering what required special handling. Peaking inside, she could have sworn she felt two excited kicks as she saw a large chocolate cupcake, looking every bit as delicious and sinful as it had in the bakery section.

She looked up; Lee was smiling kindly at her. "We can share."


	6. Inspiration

**Inspiration**

With a huge gulp of air, Donna stopped short and bent forward, winded. She waited for a count of ten before straightening and slowly walking, allowing her body a proper cool down. She inhaled deeply, feeling the flush to her cheeks; the light May breeze chilled her temples where are fair amount of perspiration had formed. It was refreshing and invigorating.

With deep personal pride, Donna smiled to herself. Two miles. She'd run _two_ miles. It wasn't much. Not by a long shot considering the little Barbies and body builders who had passed her, some a couple of times, in her circuit around the local park. But for her, those two miles were a marathon.

She'd started out slow, just walking. Then walking faster and faster until her feet seemed anxious to pick themselves up a little higher and at a greater speed. She'd felt lighter and lighter with every step and before she knew it, she'd been jogging like any fitness freak out in the morning when she'd normally just be hitting the snooze button for the eighth time.

Wiping her brow, she stretched a little as she continued her walk home. Why hadn't she ever noticed the park that had been right down the street from her before? It was such a lovely little place. There was even a small pond where they'd let you fish once in a while. The idea of it made her already luminescent face sparkle just a little more.

She rounded the corner to her street and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh, shit," she exclaimed and checked her watch. Ten o'clock.

"He's early!" she said, mortification wiping away the color to her cheeks. She stared for a second at Lee's car, parked in front of her mother's house. They were to go to lunch; he was going to pick her up at eleven and they'd have a nice day in the city.

But he was there. And here she was, hair pulled back in a ratty ponytail, sweaty ill-fitting shorts, muddy trainers and without a lick of make-up. She took a few tentative steps toward her mother's house and then stopped, debating what she should do.

Maybe she could sneak in the back and run upstairs without anyone noticing. Or she could run inside and up the stairs quickly before they'd realized she'd come in. Or maybe Gramps had taken Lee up to see his star gazing set-up. Not that it would do any good at the moment.

_Oh! Why the hell was he here early!?_

A neighbor's door opened, and Donna frowned. She couldn't remain standing in her street like an idiot forever. Futilely, she patted her hair down and adjusted her sweats. _Well, if he really likes me like he says he does, he won't care. _She swallowed, trying to be as cool as she possibly could as she opened her mother's front door.

Just as she feared, Lee was in the sitting room, chatting with her mother. He immediately stood up, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree when he saw her.

"D-d-donna!" he exclaimed, walking over to her.

His happy face relaxed her a little, but her hands shot up when he got closer. "Oi! I'm a mess!" she exclaimed. "You don't want to come near me. I'm all sweaty."

If anything, his smile grew in an appreciation that made her cheeks warm all over again but for an entirely different reason. She smiled shyly as the clock chimed quarter passed the hour.

"You were supposed to be here at eleven," she said, hoping her tone wasn't accusing.

He blinked. "T-t-ten," he said. "We're going to br-br-brunch in So-h-h-ho," he said. He took out his mobile to confirm.

Donna groaned. "Oh you're right!" she said. "I'm sorry!"

He shook his head kindly. "No pr-problem," he assured her. "It's g-g-g-good you g-g-got your run in."

Sylvia strode over. "I was just telling Lee all about your new regime," she said, pride in her voice.

Donna's shoulders sank. She hadn't wanted Lee to know. She wasn't sure why, but she had wanted to keep it to herself for a little while. "Oh, it's nothing."

"It's _not_ nothing!" Sylvia exclaimed. "Eating nothing but salads and lean meats, sometimes even going vegetarian, exercising and not drinking as much…"

"You make it sound like I was a bum!"

Lee laughed, his eyes remaining on Donna. "You lo-o-o-k gr-gr-great!" he said.

Sylvia smiled knowingly and patted her daughter's arm. "I'll leave you to it, then," she said and vanished.

Lee leaned in and wrapped his arms around Donna, whose attempts at protesting were weak at best. "You smell good," he whispered.

Still a little winded from her exertions, Donna felt light in his arms. She scoffed playfully. "I am disgusting," she corrected.

He laughed and shook his head. "I d-d-didn't know you were d-d-doing this," he said.

Embarrassed, Donna stepped back. "Yeah, well," she tried to sound casual. "You're all into healthy stuff, and I thought it would be…"

He frowned. "You're not d-d-doing this be-c-c-cause you think I want you to."

Donna blinked. "No, it's more like…"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I like you just as you are."

Donna swallowed the lump forming in her dry throat. "Well, I've always hated my more jiggly parts."

Lee turned to make sure Sylvia was safely out of earshot before stepping closer to Donna, a perfectly wicked little grin on his face. "I like _all_ of you."

She pushed him away, chuckling a little. She inhaled and held herself up taller. "I'm not doing it because I think you would want me to," she clarified. "It's more like you've inspired me. I'm doing it for me, and I have you to thank."

"S-s-sounds pr-proper to me," Lee said stepping closer again. He wrapped his arms around Donna again and spun her a round a little. Despite herself, Donna giggled and clung to him.

When he set her down, it took a moment for Donna's vision to refocus. Grinning, she walked to the stairs. "Give me a half hour," she said, practically flying up the rest of the way.


End file.
